<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sick baby by Amai_egao_Yuzu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893172">Sick baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amai_egao_Yuzu/pseuds/Amai_egao_Yuzu'>Amai_egao_Yuzu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thai Actor RPF, ด้ายแดงซีรีส์ | Until We Meet Again The Series (TV), ด้ายแดงซีรีส์ | Until We Meet Again The Series (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluke is sick, Get well soon Jeab, M/M, Ohm is worried for his baby, OhmFluke, Romantic Fluff, Short &amp; Sweet, Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:21:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amai_egao_Yuzu/pseuds/Amai_egao_Yuzu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little story about how a always overworking Fluke accidentally changed Ohm’s plans for quiet evening at home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ohm Thitiwat Ritprasert/Fluke Natouch Siripongthon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sick baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi. I just wanna warning you that English is not my native language and this is my first experience in writing something on it. I thinking about write something about OhmFluke for some time, but was not confident at all, but yesterday I give it a try.<br/>Again, today I’m not confident about it, but I think it will be sad, if this little story will die on my notes like others😅 Especially after I spend a lot of my little free time on it)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And… Cut!” director said loudly and Ohm sigh in relief. “That's all for today. Thank you all, it was a productive day”.</p><p>The day was really busy. They began to work at sunrise, and now it is getting dark. Sometimes filming continues until late night, but today is not that day.<br/>
Now Ohm just want to change into his clothes and go home to finally fall asleep. It would also be nice to have a phone call with Fluke on the way home. His voice always has a calming and relaxing effect on him. Smiling at his thoughts, Ohm looked up to News. He was very serious talking with someone on the phone. But Ohm was so tired that he did not attach any importance to this, leaving the manager and went to the dressing room.</p><p>No more than two minutes later News came in: “Please don’t worry, Fluke is in the hospital”.<br/>
Ohm froze in place, a chill ran through his body.  Noticing the reaction of the pupil, News continued: “I spoke with Note, he took Fluke to the doctors today. They back at home already, Fluke has a fever. The test results do not seem to be terrible for now. It's okay, just letting you know”.</p><p>“Take me to him” Ohm said as he quickly grabbed some makeup remover wipes and left the room.<br/>
“Wait!” News tried to stop him, but was too slow. “Gosh, those kids” he muttered, starting to quickly collect his actor's belongings.</p><p>After twenty minutes of a difficult trip (Ohm was nervous and annoyingly knocking on the armrest, angrily looking at every red traffic light), they finally entered the right street. Before the car had come to a complete stop, Ohm had already opened the door. The small path to the small townhouse was overcome very quickly, and now Ohm was already knocking on the front door.</p><p>Note opened the door, thanking heaven that Thitiwat did not use the bell - Fluke fell asleep very hard lately.</p><p>“He’s in the bedroom, just fall asleep” the elder said in a low voice. He looked very tired.<br/>
“I will reconsider him. Rest a little too, P’Note” Ohm said also very quietly, and then went to the second floor.</p><p>Thitiwat tried not to make any noise, so he tiptoed to the door. Also quietly and slowly he opened it, immediately finding with his eyes a curled little figure on the bed.<br/>
Fluke looked so fragile right now, buried his head in a teddy bear and one hand touchingly squeezing the edge of the cute plush blanket.  Ohm's heart sank as he heard the elder little snort.<br/>
He quietly walked over to the bed, sitting down on the floor and gently brushing Fluke's long bangs to the side again. He was really hot. But maybe it's just overwork. His boy worked very hard.<br/>
“You really scared me…”</p><p>“P'Ohm” suddenly Fluke called softly, trying to open his eyes.<br/>
“Shh, sleep” Ohm leaned forward and lightly kiss his warm forehead. “You need it.”<br/>
“We'll have to cancel the upcoming broadcasts, I'm so sorry-”<br/>
“It's all right, your health is more important” Ohm interrupted him.<br/>
“Come to me” Fluke asked pitifully, lifting one edge of the blanket.<br/>
Ohm couldn't help but smile as he rose from the floor. As soon as the younger sat down on the bed, leaning his back on the headboard, the older laid his head on his stomach, inhaling the scent of his so-named-Phi contentedly.<br/>
“Now sleep, you scared all of us” Ohm ordered with a smile, starting to massage the elder's head with his fingers.<br/>
At first Fluke nodded slightly, but suddenly raised his head sharply and tried to focus his sleepy gaze on Ohm’s face. “Oh, what if I'm contagious! I don't know the all test results yet”.<br/>
“Shh, I'm not scared. I'm calmer with you. At home I will not be able to sleep and will be worried. Do you want this?”<br/>
“No, but…”<br/>
“No buts. Sleep”.<br/>
“Okay” Fluke finally agreed getting back to his previous position - half on top of Ohm.</p><p>After a while two managers quietly peeped into the bedroom.<br/>
“Aww” News could not help it and imperceptibly taking a photo of what was happening inside: Ohm and Fluke fell asleep in an embrace on one side of the bed under a bright plush blanket, and a teddy bear (that was hugged by Fluke almost every night) lay alone on the floor.<br/>
“What time I should wake Ohm tomorrow?” Note asked by his side.<br/>
“I'll pick him up at 9 am. Thank you”.<br/>
“All good. And now let's leave them alone, you still have to get home safely”.<br/>
“Life will become easier when they start living together”.<br/>
“You think? It seems to me that it will be a disaster” Note chuckled, finally closing the door and returning lovebirds to their privacy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Actually I thinking about write a few more chapters about domestic and a little sick Fluke with Ohm, who take care of him) But still not sure if I capable of doing this...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>